The Irish Wannabe
by giftiebee
Summary: He'd spent six months losing every match. She'd spent six months cheering him on anyway. Will either of them get a chance to shine? Colin/OC fewshot
1. POV

**Hey Everyone! Tonight I'm posting this new story, and tomorrow I'm posting another new story. **

**I absolutely HEART Colin. I have for a long while now. Ask the girls...they can't believe it either.**

**I realize this is really short, but it's absolutely needed for this fic's intro. I have most of the next chapter written, so you may get two posts from me tomorrow! This story isn't going to have super long chapters I don't think, but they will definately be longer than this!**

**Colin POV**

I've spent months getting my ass handed to me in the ring. The only time people cheer for me is when I fight a heel three times my size. The only reason they even give me that much is because they can't stand the other guy. None of the fans think I actually have the ability to win. I trained for three years for this shit.

That outfit they make me wear is even horrible. Wardrobe refuses to let me go out there looking like _me_. I have to look like some dweeb: greasy hair (and not like HHH), bizarre spandex outfit with suspenders I don't even use…do people even really believe that my character would wrestle?! Seriously, I look like I should be playing chess with coke-bottle glasses or something. They took my look and turned it completely upside down. Girls would never believe I don't look _that_ bad in real life.

I wanted to be part of this company about as much as I wanted to keep breathing. I thought everyone would get sick of this bogus storyline quickly, but I was totally wrong. I really can fight. I'm not like the Divas they bring on just because they're hot. Hell, no one has ever found me attractive. I just want to prove myself.

* * *

**Maggie POV**

I've spent months watching him get his ass handed to him in the ring. Every week I cheer him on, hoping beyond hope he'll actually win. There have been one or two times he's pulled a Hardy-like move out of nowhere and thought they'd finally give it to him—no such like.

I wonder what he dresses like (and acts like) when he's not in character. I have this image of him in geek-rocker outfits. You know: fitted yet baggy jeans, retro looking shirt that evokes deep thought, and Converse/Chuck Taylor's all the time. He certainly can't have hair like on TV. Loads of guys have nasty hair in character. Mark Calloway doesn't walk around looking like he hasn't bathed in weeks. At least I hope Colin doesn't…

I hate the writers. How long has he been her now? I think it's time they let him show the world what he's _really_ capable of. I'm actually going to the Smackdown/ECW house show this weekend before the live RAW on Monday. I made him a sign and everything. I realize I'm probably the only one who cares…but what can a girl do?

* * *


	2. The House Show

**Hey Everyone! Here is #2 out of 3 for tonight. This one isn't much longer than the first one, but any longer and it would just be pointless ;)**

**Thanks for reviewing/alerting/faving: Snapp DDT, JL2009, Madame Morrison, xtobelovedx, galloptome, Leather Addict, Inday, DariaM, JCEdgeRKO, DarkenedAngel365, cassymae, and Queen Chaos-Hardy.**

**I was pretty stoked to see a few more of you love Colin. Glad I'm not the only one who believes in him, haha :)**

**Read and Review.**

**Maggie POV**

People actually laughed at me tonight. You know how fans are—everyone is curious about everyone else's signs and how theirs stack up. It was simple: I Love Colin. It had the giant heart thing going on too. I couldn't wait. Hell, I'd be his first (and only) sign. I knew he would see it because I was in the front row right where he would walk.

I waited outside in line for a half hour and fought my way through the mass amount of fans buying overpriced glow sticks. I patiently waited to get my program then had to go through national security before I could get to my seat.

Has anyone else noticed how they freak out about cameras like they're weapons of mass destruction but never once check for real ones? I argued about my camera for ten minutes with the rent-a-cop and not once was I checked for a gun—hell, not even a knife!

The show was running late—just my luck. Later I found out we were waiting on Dave Batista because his plane had issues. He never showed up. Instead the house show began with a thirty minute match between CM Punk and Chavo Guerrero.

With every passing minute, my hopes fell more and more. I was so sure he would be at the house show because he's on the show every week. I saw people wrestle who should just quit—no more house shows or anything. It was time for the last match: Undertaker versus Edge. I didn't get to see Colin. He never even showed his face. I drove back to the hotel dejected tonight. Colin will never know he has a fan now…

* * *

**Colin POV**

I can't believe it. I had a spot tonight. I was supposed to go out third. We had a schedule: Batista, CM Punk, then me. Fuck tornadoes. Fuck Mother Nature. Bad weather in Georgia (a place I had no connection to) kept me from wrestling tonight. I was dressed in that horrible outfit and everything.

We were waiting on Dave because his plane was delayed. We started the show ten minutes late with slot two: Punk and Chavo. The longer we waited, the more obvious it was that Dave wasn't going to make it in enough time. I thought they'd let me stay out there a little longer. No. They cut me out all together. They let them wrestle for a good half hour and just pretended I didn't exist.

I sat backstage listening to the fans cheer, hoping that one day it could be me they cheer—for real. Jobbing is actually a lot harder than it looks. To look good you just have to pull a few good moves and hits. I, on the other hand, have to take everything he gives me and sell it. I have perfected looking and acting like some pitiful dork.

The show ended, and I didn't feel like doing anything but going back to the hotel. Some of the guys checked to see if I wanted to hit the bar scene. I just couldn't celebrate after I got cut. I _will_ give the guys credit—they respect me. All of them know what I go through. Hell, Cody Rhodes started out jobbing to fucking Randy Orton. Where is he now? Tag Team Champion. That's going to be me one day: Champion.

* * *


	3. RAW

**Hey Everyone! Wow, I'm still updating. I can't believe how intense my muses are right now :)**

**I honestly cannot believe how many of you like Colin. I honestly did make Colin a sign--the pictures are on both of my myspaces if you want to see it. And, the scene in here up until the end really did happen. ALL OF IT. I could have died of excitement. Then John and Randy fought the entire roster, and I made eye contact with John and I did die ;) hahaha Those pics are all on there too.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this fic. I love you all! I especially heart Gabby, who keeps yelling at me for updating too quickly for her to review anything. Sorry girl.**

**I don't normally do this, but all of you should check out Queen Chaos-Hardy's new fic "The Divas Next Door." I haven't smiled that big for a new story in a little while. Also, 101mizzpoet101 is updating all of my favorites--so check/review those for me so she updates faster, haha.**

**Let me know what you think of this one. **

**_Maggie POV_**

Tonight I went to RAW. I wasn't expected anything spectacular. Don't get me wrong: RAW is my favorite brand. Here's the thing: Colin isn't on RAW. Hell, I wasn't even going to see Jeff tonight now that he's suspended. Damn my luck!

I can't believe JBL is wrestling again. Who allowed that to happen? The second I heard his entrance music I groaned. I saw that ugly limo pull into the arena and sat down, not really caring what he had to say. Hornswoggle still wasn't back either. Just great—it's Saint Patrick's Day and not a single Irish wrestler is here. I was expecting something grand to happen. That's when something amazing DID happen.

JBL might just be on my good list now. Colin is Irish. They brought Colin to RAW this week. I fully realize the poor guy is going to get his ass handed to him by JBL—not the point. He walks out, and the stupid fans do nothing. I flew out of my seat and screamed like never before. Where was my damn sign when I could actually use it?! It didn't even matter at that moment. I was the only person cheering. The _only_ person. The whole arena could probably here me, and the guys behind me started laughing hysterically. I didn't care.

Colin climbed between the ropes and spent maybe a full minute before JBL pinned him. I cheered him on the whole time while some of the fans booed JBL. He walked from the ring like he'd done something worthwhile while some referees helped the 'hurt' Colin out of the ring. By then the fans didn't care anymore. All except for me. I was screaming louder than before.

I almost died. I honestly almost did. Colin turned around to search out the person cheering for him. Seeing as I was the only person doing anything, it wasn't hard to find me. He actually smiled at me. Colin Delaney smiled _at me_. I never got to see the rest of the show. Ten minutes after Colin went behind the curtain a security guard came to get me, claiming I needed to go with him immediately.

* * *

**_Colin POV_**

I can't believe I actually get to appear on RAW tonight. Sure, it's not the greatest thing in the world having to job to JBL, but it didn't matter. I waited nervously behind the curtain for my time to come. Several guys talked to me, and a couple of the Divas hung out for a bit. I was too nervous to really realize any of it was happening.

Right before we went out, JBL told me not to worry. Either way the fans would have to like me because no one looked bad compared to him. When he put it that way, I wasn't too nervous anymore. He went out to the ring and spoke for a few minutes before it was time for me to join him.

I could hear someone actually cheering for me. I take that back. I could hear a girl screaming for me like you normally hear for Orton or Cena. I spotted her behind the ring, a few rows back. I was suddenly nervous again. No one had every cheered for me before. No one. Why was this girl excited anyway? Has she not realized that I haven't won a single match yet? Maybe she's confused about who I am. It wouldn't be the first crazy wrestling fan I've seen.

I don't think I've ever made it a whole five minutes in the ring before. This match lasted about a minute. I was 'assisted' out of the ring and heard her voice again. That girl was still yelling for me. If she was embarrassed about being the only person with any reaction, she certainly didn't show it.

I turned around to look at her again. I smiled at her and knew she saw it. What I really wanted to do was run over to her and ask her what she was thinking cheering for me. Unfortunately, the refs had a hold of me, and I was supposed to be injured. I let them lead me backstage and realized I couldn't leave Louisiana without talking to her. I found one of the security guards and begged him to go get her. Whether he felt bad for me or thought I was trying to find a ring rat, I don't know, but he went out to get her.

* * *


End file.
